


Like Fucking Robin Hood

by Belle86



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Kaiju, Alternate Universe - Thieves, F/M, Mile High Club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 01:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4081231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belle86/pseuds/Belle86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Never in her life had a black trash bag looked so good.</p>
<p>The fact that it contained $45 million US worth of cash and stolen jewelry probably had something to do with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Fucking Robin Hood

So maybe stealing the Burberry trench coat was over the top.

But after six months of playing housemaid to a woman who not only built her fortune by marrying billionaires who were at deaths door and getting them to change their wills, but was also a raging racist twat, Mako couldn’t really bring herself to feel bad about taking the sleek, glossy black garment for herself.

Besides, she needed something that would help her slip out of the dinner party tonight without being too noticeable, and her maids uniform would have made her stick out like a sore thumb as she walked out the front door and past the valet. She held up a pack of cigarettes by way of explanation to the attendant and made her way to the side of the house, ducking around the corner when he turned away.

She checked that none of the other service staff was near the back entrance before crouching behind the bushes under the kitchen windows where she’d stashed the bag, sending up a prayer to God, Buddha, and Patrick Swayze that no one had seen it and gotten curious. 

It was there.

It was there and never in her life had a black trash bag looked so good.

The fact that it contained $45 million US worth of cash and stolen jewelry probably had something to do with it.

Over a year sunk into this job. A year planning, researching, and working undercover - her as a maid, Herc having gotten a spot on the security detail, with false identities, of course, for a rich Hong Kong widow. A year learning and memorizing the layout of the enormous mansion, where each security camera covered; and, more importantly, where each security camera didn’t cover.

Finally, tonight, a party large enough for them to steal any uninsured, undocumented jewelry, cash, and smaller valuables they could get their hands on. Or, more accurately, that Mako could stuff into a black trash bag while Herc pulled their getaway car around during the ten-minute window that they had carefully choreographed to take place during some bullshit speech someone was set to give.

Garbage bag clutched in one hand, she darted out from behind the bushes climbed into the cheap, dark blue compact sedan - bought with cash, registered and insured to people who didn’t exist - just barely getting the door shut before the vehicle pulled forward again, down the driveway and out past the sprawling mansions, soon hitting the highway.

The plan from here out was simple: Bangkok to pawn the goods, keep the loose stones for future insurance, then sweet, blissful, extradition-treaty-free French Polynesia to live like goddamn royalty; drinking Mai Thais and fucking each other senseless in their waterfront bungalow in Bora Bora.

She pulled off the sensible, comfort-minded, ugly-as-fucking-sin black uniform sneakers she wore and pitched them out the window, happy to be rid of the hideous things.

“Out with the old, eh?” Herc said.

“Mankind has gone to the moon, we can’t design a sneaker that doesn’t make your eyes bleed?”

Herc laughed. “That coat new?”

Mako grinned and smoothed a hand down the front of the shining, glossy black of the tailored trench coat.

“May as well be, it’s in perfect condition. Besides, she would have worn it three more times, bought something new and forgotten about it.”

“Looks better on you, anyway.”

“You never saw her wear it.”

He reached over to trace a fingertip down the line of her jaw, “everything looks better on you, love.”

As if she needed another reason to run away to Tahiti with this man.

She leaned back in the seat, undoing the belt on the coat and propping her feet up on the dash.

“Something else I think you’ll like,” she said as she gathered the hem of her skirt up in her hands and began and pull it back.

Herc smiled at her from the driver’s seat, “I love a job well done as much as you do, baby, but this thing is a stick shift so if you’re in need of some, ah, roadside assistance, I’m afraid I don’t have a free hand.”

Mako rolled her eyes as they came to a red light, “I was talking about our plane tickets.”

“We already have the cash for our plane tickets.”

“But I upgraded us to First Class,” she winked and rolled her skirt the rest of the way to her waist, revealing the tightly folded bills of currency tucked into the bands of her thigh-high black stockings, held up by the garter belt still hidden by her uniform.

Mostly US and Hong Kong dollars, all large denominations, easily a couple thousand in total, her extra haul from pockets and handbags at the coat closet.

“Fuck, baby…” Herc trailed off and reached over to trail his fingertips down her thigh and over the band of the stocking, flicking the edges of the bills before settling against her groin.

Mako hummed with pleasure as he pressed a broad palm against the black silk of her panties and pressed her hips up into the warmth of his hand, “you like?”

Herc moved his hand to the back of her neck and pulled her to him in a searing kiss in answer, moaning lightly into her mouth as he devoured her with his lips and tongue and just the perfect amount of teeth. She wasn’t sure if this was the absolute best part about being a jewel thief, but it was certainly at the top of the list.

Honking from the car behind them brought them back to the present, and Mako laughed as Herc turned back and shouted an _oi, fuck off!_ that the other driver clearly couldn’t hear.

They pulled away and eventually up to the lot parking at Hong Kong International Airport and changed in the cramped space of the car.

Mako really just took her maids uniform off, keeping the ‘new’ coat cinched tight like a dress over the black silk of her bra, panties, and stockings, and black snakeskin pumps with a strap around the ankle. Stolen jewels look less stolen on someone who looks like they dress to be looked at, after all.

Herc quickly pulled on dark jeans, boots, and a dark grey henley; able to blend in but not look out of place next to Mako.

Once in their travel clothes, they stuffed the uniforms into separate trash cans and left the car, wiped clean of fingerprints and throughly bleached the night before, just in case, to be ticketed and eventually towed away to a landfill somewhere.

Buying the tickets was easy enough. Tendo, Mako’s go-to guy for forgeries, had done a bang-up job on the passports for Daniel Grant and Kasumi Hamasaki.

Getting through security raised her blood pressure by a few points, but Herc’s plan for her to play the giggly, flirty, spoiled 20-something going on vacation with her older boyfriend who glared at anyone who looked at her worked like a charm to get them through without arousing suspicion. Although she had a feeling Herc just wanted an excuse to glare at anyone who looked at her without her getting annoyed.

First Class Cabin seats 4-A and 4-B were perfect. At the back on the cabin with no one in front of them. Across the aisle were two businessmen in suits who were asleep with eye masks on as soon the plane had taken off. The only other seat with a view of theirs was occupied by what appeared to be a technological octopus - laptop on the tray table, headphones on, tablet in one hand, phone in the other. They may as well be in the cabin by themselves.

Mako took the window seat, Herc took the aisle and made sure the armrest between them went up, playfully wagging his eyebrows at her. She scoffed and rolled her eyes, but once the plane was in the air, she settled in against him all the same. 

Herc draped his left arm over her and pulled her a touch closer with the hand he laid on her hip as the flight attendant stopped at their seats with the tray of filled champagne flutes. “Champagne?”

“Leave the bottle, love,” Herc said, “save yourself a few trips.”

“I’m sorry sir, we can only serve by the glass.”

Mako leaned over Herc’s lap and smiled, holding out the back of her left hand and wriggling the sizable diamond solitaire on her ring finger, “but we’re celebrating.”

Before the attendant could offer more protests, Mako turned her hand to reveal the folded $100 bill tucked between her thumb and her palm. 

Without hesitation the stewardess plucked it up and quickly tucked it into the pocket of her blue jacket.

“I’ll bring a fresh bottle.”

Mako’s smile broadened, “thanks.”

“So where did this honker come from?” Herc asked, turning her hand back and forth in his own, watching the light glint off the stone.

Mako thought for the moment about the case of engagement rings and weddings bands in the dresser of the master bedroom from the half-dozen geriatric husbands that had since passed. “I believe this one was from Ernest Harrington III. Oil tycoon, worth $875 million when he died. They’d been married for eight months.”

“And how many of his kids got screwed out of their inheritance?”

“Five. And sixteen grandchildren,” she said.

“And now some of it’s ours. We’re like Robin Hood.”

“Robin Hood gave the riches he stole to the poor, though, we’re keeping it for ourselves.”

“He also lived in the bloody woods and probably died of plague before he turned 40, how much of a role model do we want to make this guy?”

Mako laughed, “a very good point.”

Their champagne arrived and Herc grinned up at the stewardess as she set the glasses down on his open tray table, placing the bottle next to them.

“You folks just let me know if you need anything else,” she said, chipper even for a flight attendant.

“We will, thanks,” he said.

He handed a glass to Mako and picked up his own, “one hour and a couple more of your tips and she’s definitely going to look the other way while we have sex in the bathroom.”

She raised her glass to toast his, “to the Mile High Club.”

They clinked glasses and both tossed their flute back in one go. Herc refilled the glasses while Mako nuzzled into his jaw. “Herc?”

“Mmm?”

“Tell me how rich we are now.”

He grinned and pressed a soft kiss to her lips, pitching his voice low. “You know there are dozens of islands where we’re going that don’t belong to anyone?”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” his breath was hot against her cheek, she closed her eyes and let the deep rumble of his voice wash over her, “you want one of ‘em, baby, I’ll buy it for you. Want your own beach? It’s all yours, you can lay out in the sun naked all bloody day if you want.”

She took a long sip of her champagne. “I think that’s more something you want.”

Herc’s hand wove its way into the opening of her coat, tracing his fingertips along the inside of her thighs. “ ‘Course I do. I’m a thief, not an idiot.”

She shivered and bit back a moan when he pressed the flat of his fingers against her sex through the silk of her panties, the warmth and pressure against her lips stoking the fire of arousal that had been being brewing since the kiss in the car.

Her head dropped back and she moaned as Herc bent down to kiss her, the crisp taste of the champagne quickly giving way to the sweetness of his mouth behind it. 

_Everyone else on this plane can go fuck themselves,_ Mako thought, and lost herself in his embrace, in being devoured by his lips and tongue. She ground her hips into the hand he kept nestled in the heat between her thighs, her arousal quickly soaking her panties against his thick fingers.

Unable to take it anymore, she broke the kiss, pulling back and sitting up to throw back the rest of her champagne. She moved the bottle and glasses to her tray table, putting Herc’s up and standing to straighten her trench coat.

Before Herc could ask her what she was doing, she pressed a fingertip to his lips and leaned in close. “We have a club to join, Hercules.”

She pulled another $100 bill from her pocket and climbed over him into the aisle with a wink, brushing her knuckles against the growing bulge in his jeans. Herc sucked a breath in between his teeth and weakly glared at her before she turned and headed up the aisle toward the First Class lavatory.

Their favorite flight attendant was near the front. A coy smile and the slightest flash of the folded-up bill between her fingers was all it took for her to nod and pull the curtain closed behind Mako as she passed.

Once inside, Mako slipped the coat off and hung it on the small hook. She turned and looked at herself in the small mirror above the sink. Her lips were plump and flushed red from kissing, the collection of jeweled necklaces draped over her chest sparkled against her pale skin and the black silk of her bra.

The small door pushed in as Herc slid into the small space, taking up the remaining real estate in the sardine can generously referred to as a bathroom. He maneuvered the door closed and gave her a slow once-over. “Goddamn. You look good.”

She gave him a sly smile and leaned forward to press herself against his chest, running her hands up the soft cotton to toy with the collar.

“You remember how we met?” She said.

“Of course - that fried chicken franchise that had its armored car come once a month instead of once a week. Idiots.”

Mako laughed. “You were casing it from your car on one side of the street.”

“And you were in the parking lot on the other side.”

“It was a good idea to team up and split the job, though. I don’t think either of us would have pulled it off on our own, or we would have killed each other trying.”

‘Would have gone smoother if you hadn’t been so distracted by how much you wanted my cock,” he said, slipping the straps of her bra from her shoulders and letting them drop over her upper arms as he leaned in to kiss along her jaw.

“Me? You were the one who took fifteen minutes to load the magazine on your .45 just because I was leaning over across from you,” she said, as indignantly as she could muster.

He ghosted the tip of his tongue along the ridge of her ear before catching the lobe in his teeth. “White tank top, no bra, I remember.”

“You do, mmm?” The snark was quickly leaving her, he knew her ears were serious weak spots and he was shamelessly exploiting that knowledge. The bastard.

“I could see just a bit of this here,” he gently pulled down the edge of her bra to expose the pebbled peaks of her breasts. “And all I could think of was getting my mouth around it.”

Mako shivered as he dragged his thumb over the stiff, sensitive tip.

“Wanted to taste it,” he continued, “wanted to know what it felt like on my tongue, what you’d sound like if I bit it.”

He rolled her nipples between his thumbs and middle joint of his index fingers, then pinched down hard, twisting slightly. Mako squirmed in his hold, her mouth falling open at the sharp, aching pressure, pleasure coursing through her like currents of electricity straight to her cunt.

Fuck, she loved it when he did that.

“And somehow we finished the job,” her voice came out in a breathy whine, the tight grip he held on her tits still overloading her brain.

“And once we were over the border, we found that camper park,” he let go of her breasts and reached up to tightly grasp her hair at the root, pulled her flush against him, grinding his stiffening cock against her hip through the rough denim of his jeans. “Then I threw you in the back, ripped that top off of you and fucked you till the sun came up.”

“That part I remember.”

He chuckled, his breath warm against her jaw, “I bet you do.”

Suddenly tired of playing around, she ran one ran down his chest to the waistband of his jeans. She freed his erection and pumped the thick length hard as he groaned, deep from his chest.

He hooked two fingers into her panties and gave them a quick tug, “off with these now, love, we can skip down memory lane back in our seats.”

“So bossy.”

Herc gave her a wolfish grin as they commenced trying to find a decent position in the shoebox-sized restroom, resulting in a bruised elbow for Herc and a possible bump on Mako’s skull. They eventually maneuvered their way to Mako leaning over the sink with Herc pressed up against her back.

Pushing her panties the rest of the way off of her hips and down her lean thighs, fingertips playing along the flickering muscle, he nipped and kissed his way down her neck to the join of her shoulder. Mako shuddered and pushed her ass back against his now fully-hard length.

Fuck, she was ready. The thrill of pulling off the job combined with the danger of getting caught fucking in an airplane bathroom had her more revved up than a ‘78 Cadillac. Or something like that. Whatever, she didn’t know cars.

What she did know was that she needed Herc inside of her, and needed it right fucking now.

“Hey, here,” she reached into her bra and pulled out a condom, handing the gold-colored foil packet back to him over her shoulder. He raised an eyebrow at her as he took it. They hadn’t used condoms in months, neither of them had had eyes for anyone else since they’d met, and Mako’s birth control implant was only two years into the ten that it was good for.

“Got a long flight ahead of us, I have no desire so be sitting in a puddle of come for most of it,” she said.

“Planned this, didn’t you, Miss Mori?”

“What I do best, isn’t it?”

Herc chuckled as his rolled the rubber onto himself and pressed his hips against hers. 

“I can think of something else you do better,” he said, rubbing his cock against her folds while he held onto her hips with both hands.

She was able to breathe out a _“well that is why we’re in here”_ before he lined up and pushed himself inside of her, the pressure and fullness immediately forcing the air from her lungs and the thoughts from her mind.

She bit her lip hard to keep quiet as he curled his hips upward, driving into her more and more with each stroke. The blunt head of his cock pressed against that rough patch at the front of her walls that sent bursts of heat through her lower abdomen with every thrust.

Mako let her head drop forward as the minuscule space was filled with them. The sound of their breath, the heat of their skin, the scent of their sex all surrounded her. She lost the ability to form words as her orgasm coiled tighter inside her, her breaths coming in short, hot pants. 

One of Herc’s hands drifted from her hip to brush against her clit before Mako moaned in protest and pushed his hand back to where it was, not wanting to lose the feeling of him gripping her hips while he drove into her. 

She kept her balance with the other pressed against the mirror over the tiny sink in front of her and ran her other hand down to rest just above her mound and feel her abdomen bulge out slightly each time his cock filled her.

Her breath quickened, her orgasm just within reach. Herc’s stubble scratched against her neck, his breath hot and wet against her skin.

“Look up, baby, look at me,” she did, deep, chocolate brown meeting sharp, fevered blue in the dingy mirror, “touch yourself, come on, let me feel you come.”

Mako whimpered and pushed her hand down to sweep her fingertips against her clit. She stroked the sensitive nub lightly, just the littlest bit more she needed to tip her over the edge, her cunt clenching and tightening around Herc’s cock, light and colors exploding behind her eyelids as her eyes squeezed shut.

He fucked her through it, murmuring in her ear how bloody gorgeous she was when she came for him, how good her tight little pussy felt around him. How he wanted to feel it every fucking day for the rest of their fucking lives.

When she’d come back to Earth, she took her hand away from her folds and reached it back over her shoulder. Let her fingertips hover in front of him for a moment before he opened his mouth for them, lightly sucking her taste from them as his thick arms wrapped up around her torso, pinning her close to him. He snapped his hips forward into her three, four more times and turned his face into her neck, groaning through his own climax.

They rocked gently for a moment or two, until he softened and slipped out of her, both of them moaning at the loss of contact. After a long, deep kiss and a shared look of _yes, we just fucked in the bathroom of an airplane_ , Herc leaned back to drop the spent condom into the toilet, and they both maneuvered around so that he could quickly rinse off in the sink while Mako giggled at the ridiculous nature of the whole scene.

Once put back together, he kissed her again, slow and soft, before pushing the folding door back open to go back to their seats, leaving Mako to use the toilet in private and try to make herself look like she hadn’t just been fucking in the bathroom.

He had the champagne flutes refilled by the time she got back. Pillows and blankets, to boot.

She settled back in, plucking a glass from the tray table as she did, and Herc leaned down to press a quick kiss to her mouth. His voice was low when he spoke, his words only for her, “to paradise, pretty girl.”

She smiled against his lips and clicked their glasses together, “to paradise.”


End file.
